unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Teletubbies (2015 TV series)
Teletubbies is a reboot of the original 1985 Teletubbies show, created by the BBC to hypnotize yet another generation of pathetic and weak children. It stars the weird Teletubbies you all know and love, but worse than ever. This show is predicted to be banned in anywhere from 20-25 years. Just like in the old show, the characters who die in each episode respawn after the episode's end, unless the next one continues where it left off. It premiered on November 9, 2015 on CBeebies. It premiered on Monday, May 30, 2016 in the United States of UnAmerica. Differences from original series Due to The Great Teletubby Land Massacre, this show has its differences from the original show, mostly to be down + hip with tday's kewl kidz. *Two new characters have been added: the first being Alt 2.0. She came to Teletubby Land after the Massacre, and the Teletubbies love her because she has a Teletubby tummy for a face. **Also, she created their Tubby Phone which has a laser. *The second new characters are the Tiddlytubbies. *The Teletubbies now live in this not-scary-looking on the inside (but terrifying on the outside) place called the Home Dome, which has a Tubby Custard Ride which looks like a big train, because Alt 2.0 loves trains. *The Noo-Noo has a new paint job. It's pink because real men wear pink. *Po's motorcycle has been replaced with a childish-looking, but totally evil scooter called PO COOTAH. PO COOTAH can fly, shoot fire, and it has a train horn. *The Magic Windmill was replaced with a Magic Windmill 2.0 that can turn people into Tubby Custard, Tubby Toast and Stickmen. *A field of New Talking Flowers has been planted. Unlike the old ones, these can speak 26 languages and don't have squeaky voices. Intro Episodes Season 1 will have 60 episodes. #We're Back...and WORSE Than Ever!: Alt 2.0 gives the Teletubbies the Tubby Phone which she created, which transports the Teletubbies into the Real World where they go around killing children. #Po Cootah Rampage: Po runs over everybody with PO COOTAH. A remake of the first episode of the original show....supposedly. #Freddy Fazbear vs. Teletubbies: Alt 2.0 sings the Little Einsteins Theme Song Remix. This causes her to summon Freddy Fazbear, Bonzi Buddy, Pedobear and Rocket, who have a fight with the Teletubbies and Alt 2.0. Longest episode of any TV show ever, first appearance of the Tiddlytubbies, broadcast live, and ended with the UnWorld almost being blown up (if the BBC and their friends Nickelodeon and Yahoo! hadn't intervened by clearing the set.) #Filler: Dipsy sits there listening to Dubstep on the Tubby Phone for 30 minutes. #Killing Rampage: Laa-Laa Goes to the Real World and kills even more Children. Meanwhile, Po teaches the Tiddlytubbies to be evil. #Fun With Guns: Now With More Guns: The Teletubbies find even better and more destructive guns and shoot Jebus Khrist. #Thumper's Return: Thumper comes out of hibernation and teams up with the other bunnies to finally kill the Teletubbies. Meanwhile, Dipsy and Tinky Winky learn curse words in 26 languages from The New Talking Flowers. #Blblblbblblblbllbl: Shrek comes to Teletubby Land for a day and nearly gets killed by the Teletubbies. #TubbyPost: The Teletubbies discover a social media site called TubbyPost on the Tubby Phone and lie about their ages so they can get accounts (due to being toddlers). When Po takes a picture of Tinky Winky's butt and it goes viral, the cops come to Teletubby Land and arrest her, so she uses PO COOTAH to break out of jail and gets arrested AGAIN-AGAIN. #Fun with the Wa-Machine: The Teletubbies make WaFreddy and get WaJumpscared immediately after. Shortest episode of any TV show ever. #Potty Humor: The other Teletubbies try to potty-train Po and see things they can't unsee. #Ybbutelets: The Teletubbies meet their clones the Ybbutelets (Op, Ypsid, Aal-Aal, and Ykniw-Yknit) as well as Oon-Oon and 0.2 Tla. #Naughty Whatdaheckaredosethings: After hearing a Voice Trumpet say "WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOSE?!", the Teletubbies run away, except for Tinky Winky who nearly downloads Vine on the Tubby Phone, but it shoots him. Alt 2.0 suggests they go find who started the stupid Vine meme, which ends up with them discovering the Whatdaheckaredosethings. #Vote: The Teletubbies disguise themselves as American citizens to cast 10,000 votes for Donald Trump. #I Love The Salt: Laa-Laa mistakes some of the magic drug dust PO COOTAH shoots out for salt, so she eats it and gets high. #Talking Flowers Say The Stupidest, Randomest and Worst Stuff Ever: Noo-Noo sucks up the New Talking Flowers for being stupider than the original ones. #Yet Another Crossover: The Teen Titans visit and Alt 2.0 kills them just by looking at them. Meanwhile, the Teletubbies almost kill themselves after a fight over Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard breaks out. #Playtime is a Very Dangerous Time: Tinky Winky blows himself up when playing with the Tiddlytubbies' "toys" (which are actually bombs). #G Na Bat Tuh Lea Nie: The Teletubbies use Alt 2.0 (since she is a computer robot) to summon Bonzi Buddy. Apparently, it's a Wonder Pets crossover. #Bonzi Buddy: Alt 2.0 accidentally downloads Bonzi Buddy on the Tubby Phone. The rest of the episode is all about Bonzi Buddy, Donald Trump, and pie. The pilot for Bonzi Buddy (TV series), poorly disguised as a Teletubbies episode. #TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS: The Teletubbies go shopping for a new toilet - and Alt 2.0 gets hypnotized by a guy named A Wikia Contributor while the Noo-Noo babysits for the Tiddlytubbies and gets blown up by Ping. #No Symmetry: Death the Kid appears out of nowhere and tries to kill Alt 2.0 because she's not symmetrical. Meanwhile, the Teletubbies try to watch Sanjay and Craig without freaking out. #FIREWORKS!!!: The Teletubbies decide to have a fireworks show, but end up blowing up Teletubby Land. #Tubby Custard Famine: The Teletubbies go on a quest to find ingredients to make Tubby Custard when mysteriously, there ends up being no Tubby Custard in Teletubby Land and the Tubby Custard Factory has to close its doors. #Alt 8.0: Tinky Winky decides to "upgrade" Alt 2.0 to Windows 8 while Dipsy and Laa-Laa go on yet another date. #Netflix and Chill: Let's just say Po and Tinky-Winky are nowhere to be found, but Dipsy hears weird noises coming from the Empty Room of Home Dome. #Good Meets Evil: Alt 1.0 comes to Teletubby Land to ask Alt 2.0 for advice on whether or not she should join The Good Teletubbies, but Po runs her over with PO COOTAH before she can even enter Home Dome. #Tinky Winky's Adventure: Tinky Winky visits the planet Ogg and almost gets his head bitten off by WaWaBonzi Buddy. Meanwhile, the Tiddlytubbies kill each other with bombs and the other Teletubbies sit there waiting for Tinky Winky to return. #Fart Noises: Dipsy invents a machine that can make anything into a bomb, but the other Teletubbies think all it does is make fart noises. They use it to annoy --- and unknowingly blow up --- people in the Real World. #The Adventures Of WaMr. L: WaMr. L learns that he has a brother named WaMr. M and tries to find him, while the Teletubbies go to Possum City to blow crap up. #Eh-oh Swan: Laa Laa calls everyone a swan after looking up pictures on the Tubby Phone, while the Tiddlytubbies get attacked by a real one. #The Tubby Pizza:The Delivery Guy delivers Tubby Pizzas to the Home Dome while Laa-Laa was messing around with the Tubby Phone. Laa-Laa then tazes the Tiddlytubbies, killing them. Dipsy then goes to the Tiddlytubby Nursery and eats Laa-Laa alive. This episode has a cliffhanger ending. #Tinky Winky's Secret: Tinky Winky has a secret that involves dead kittens. Meanwhile crazy stuff happens as the FBI come and summon Hitler's Ghost. This episode is the best so far. #Teletubbies Unbound Returns: When the Teletubbies merged once more. That causes grand chaos. So the Tiddytubbies are confused so, the Teletubbies Unbound put the Tiddytubbies in the Teletubby Acid Lake and dies. The episode ends with the Tiddytubbies's skeletons on the Acid Lake. #Doddy's Return: Doddy returns and sees everything differently so, they Teletubbies want to enslave him. Noo-Noo follows Doddy all around the Home Dome until, he is sucked in by Noo-Noo and Noo-Noo malfunctions. The episode ends with Noo-Noo dead and the Teletubbies talking about nonsense. #Thumper vs Alt 2.0: Thumper battles Alt 2.0 and Noo-Noo gets surprised because of all the disaster after the battle. Thumper dies at the end of the episode. #Operation: OPERATE NOW: After the Teletubbies play OPERATE NOW, Laura-chan comes and operates on them. #Evil Red: Po shows something that is her favorite color (Red). She takes out a red taser, She also murders the Tiddlytubbies and laughs evilly for the next 4 minutes of the episode. Also, Alt 2.0 and the Tubby Phone both weren't in this episode. Also the Scary Lion gets killed by Po herself by running him over with her PO COOTAH. #The Mystery: The Scary Lion returns and terrorizes the Home Dome. Alt 2.0 reappears and uses electricity to shock the scary lion and kill him! #Never Give Up: Dipsy meets John Cena in the Real World and asks to fight him, causing him to get punched all the way to the moon. (Add more, please!) Movie A movie based on the series, because of its popularity, will be released in the Summer. Teletubbies Movie 2: WaBonzi Buddy attacks Teletubby Land for no reason and has an epic battle with Teletubbies Unbound. Also, Alt 2.0 ASPLODES. Meanwhile, Pedobear kidnaps the Tiddlytubbies because he loves little girls. Category:TV Shows Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!! Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Teletubbies Category:Bad TV Shows Category:Evil Category:Unsafe for adults